1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf, and to a device for simulating a golf hole or cup, useful for practicing putting or for playing indoor or miniature golf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,706 discloses a putting cup comprising an annular base ring with a truncated cone wall portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,487 discloses a putting cup wherein the base portion tapers in thickness from an interior point outwardly to a continuously smooth junction with the flexible wall portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,422 discloses a putting cup wherein the flexible wall portion has alternating thinner and thicker sections, the thicker sections serving as reinforcement ribs for increased wall strength for the thinner, more flexible sections.
The prior art has attempted to provide a putting cup which accurately simulates a golf hole or cup. In golf, the best approach of the ball to the hole is to have the ball "die" near the hole if it does not actually drop in it. Therefore, the ball should be traveling very slowly near the hole, and when a putting cup is being used to simulate the hole, the ball should not be made to overcome much resistance to roll into the cup.
Attempts have been made to minimize resistance to the approaching golf ball at the peripheral edge of the putting cup base, at the junction of the base and the wall, and in the wall itself so that a ball which is properly stroked will roll into the cup. Also, attempts have been made to adjust the cup wall characteristics so that a ball which is properly stroked will be retained by the cup, while a ball which is improperly directed will be deflected by it, and a ball stroked with too much force will pass through the cup and escape.